


Apologise

by nobodyseenobodyknows



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, apologise
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 10:17:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2021280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobodyseenobodyknows/pseuds/nobodyseenobodyknows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry i Louis od dawna nie wyglądają jak kochająca się para, ale może w końcu się to zmieni…?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apologise

\- Co zrobiłeś?! - krzyknął Liam, kiedy Louis skończył opowiadać jemu, Niall’owi, Zayn’owi, swojej mamie i mamie Harry’ego, o zemście jakiej się dopuścił wobec Harry’ego.

Louis był wkurzony na Harry’ego tak bardzo, że był w stanie zrobić coś gorszego niż wstawienie zdjęcia Harry’ego z ogłoszeniem że… hmm… jakby to tak ładnie ująć… robi za prostytutkę.

Kiedyś on i Harry byli szczęśliwi zapewniając się nawzajem o swojej miłości. Teraz, kłócą się i robią sobie na złość przy każdym kroku, i nie, to nie jest jego wina… no może trochę jest, ale w większości zawinił Harry. Lecz to co zrobił ostatnio było poniżej jakiejkolwiek krytyki!!! Podał jego numer na stronie internetowej dla samotników… nie, po prostu nie!

Louis nie był wkurzony, czy zły… on był na niego wściekły! Od dwóch dni dzwonią do niego jacyś ludzie. Cóż, skoro Harry posunął się do czegoś takiego, to on nie będzie mu dłużny, prawda? Nie. Jemu się to po prostu należy. I pomimo tego że Louis go kocha, nie zamierza mu odpuścić, nie po czymś takim.

Harry’ego nie obchodzi już nawet Louis, nie usłyszał od niego “Kocham Cię” od jakiś siedmiu miesięcy… co najmniej. To, że całują się, i pieprzą po pijaku przecież nic nie znaczy. Nie jest dobrze. Kiedyś byli w sobie tak zakochani że nikt nie śmiał przeszkadzać im w ich maleńkim świecie stworzonym z “Kocham Cię” i “Ja Ciebie też”.

Louis tęsknił za Harry’m, który co kilka minut szukał wymówek by skraść z jego ust kilka pocałunków, który trzymał go za rękę, nawet chodząc po domu, z pokoju do pokoju, jakby bał się że jak go puści, to on zniknie. Tęsknił za budzeniem się u boku swojej miłości, po upojnej nocy, tęsknił za iskierkami w oczach Harry’ego, gdy ich skóra się stykała. Tęsknił za swoim Harry’m, za chłopakiem, w którym się zakochał. To nie tak że już go nie kochał, wręcz przeciwnie, kochał go tak bardzo, że to bolało, bolało tak cholernie mocno. To wszystko, ignorowanie, wyzwiska, zakłady itp.

Od czasu, do czasu zdarzało się, że wracał ten Harry. W takich momentach do ich mieszkania wracała miłość, czułość i uwielbienie. Lecz te momenty nie zdarzały się często, właściwie bardzo rzadko. Bywały dni kiedy Louis wypłakiwał swoje żale w poduszkę, lub ramkę ze zdjęciem, na którym był on i Harry.

Louis’owi było ciężko, bardzo. I może Harry tego nie zauważał, ale Louis cierpiał. Nawet już ze sobą nie rozmawiali, nie było buziaka na “Dzień Dobry”, tylko oschłe “Ty dzisiaj zmywasz”, bądź awantura. Louis pragnął by Harry zapytał jak spędził dzień, czy znalazł pracę.

A właśnie, Louis znalazł prace, dobrze płatną, w kawiarni, gdzie wieczorami miał śpiewać. Był szczerze zadowolony, że ktoś w końcu docenił jego głos, oprócz jego przyjaciół, swojej mamy i Harry’ego. Lecz najlepsze w tej pracy było to, że miał śpiewać piosenki, które sam napisał, był tak podniecony swoim pierwszym dniem w pracy, który był jutro, że nawet Harry nie był w stanie tego zepsuć… chyba. Louis miał zamiar go zaprosić na swój debiut, ale miał świadomość że Harry najprawdopodobniej będzie jutro pracował, poza tym, po tym co Louis dzisiaj zrobił, na pewno nie przyjdzie.

\- Wstawiłem jego zdjęcie z ogłoszeniem, że jest prostytutką, do gazety. - Odpowiedział ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem, mrużąc oczy i patrząc na Liam’a. - Plus jego numer telefonu. - dodał.

\- Dlaczego? - zapytała delikatnie Anne - mama Harry’ego.

Louis przestąpił z nogi na nogę i spojrzał na nią, przekręcając głowę w bok.

\- Ponieważ wstawił mój numer telefonu na portalu dla samotników, - Louis praktycznie wysyczał ostatnie słowa. - Należało mu się.

\- Boo… - zaczęła jego mama, ale jej przerwał.

\- Nie, po prostu nie. Nie będziecie go bronić. Przestańcie! - Krzyknął patrząc na nich, usta zacisnął w wąską linię, i przymknął oczy. Wszyscy spojrzeli po sobie, zdziwieni. - On nie jest aniołkiem… Nie jest.

\- Lou, nikt nie powiedział że jest, ale pomyśl tylko co zrobi Harry jak tylko zobaczy tę gazetę. - Zaczął delikatnie Zayn, - Nie sądzę, aby był zadowolony, hm?

Louis powoli otworzył powieki i obrzucił spojrzeniem wszystkich zebranych.

\- Mam to w dupie. - mruknął podchodząc do blatu kuchennego, i nalewając sobie wody do szklanki.

\- Wcale nie, - usłyszał zza siebie głos swojej matki, - myślę, że ty po prostu chcesz zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę, Lou. Moim zdaniem jest ci przykro że wszystko tak się potoczyło, czujesz się zraniony, Loueh?

Louis obrócił się powoli i spojrzał w dół, na wodę w szklance, którą trzymał. Czy czuł się zraniony? Oczywiście, że tak. Ale oni nie muszą o tym wiedzieć.

\- Nie wiem o czym mówisz. - Jego głos załamał się w połowie zdania, tym samym zdradzając go. Zbliżył szklankę do ust i upił łyk, nawilżając, nagle suche, gardło.

\- Doskonale wiesz o czym mówię, - kontynuowała. - Jak się czujesz, kiedy ty, i Harry się kłócicie, obrażacie, jak się czujesz kiedy osoba, którą kochasz nie zwraca na ciebie uwagi? Jakie to uczucie, Boo Bear?

Okej, może Louis obiecał sobie że nikt się nie dowie o jego uczuciach, ale w takiej sytuacji nie mógł powstrzymać łez, cisnących mu się do oczu. Jego matka znała go tak dobrze… że to było aż śmieszne, taki maminsynek.

Ręka, w której trzymał szklankę, zaczęła się trząść wolną ręką zakrył oczy, wiedząc że jeśli ktoś jeszcze coś powie, on nie wytrzyma.

\- Ja… - Zaczął łamliwym głosem, próbując wybrnąć z sytuacji.

\- Boli? - Zapytała, podchodząc do niego i kładąc rękę na jego ramię.

Louis wziął głęboki wdech zdejmując rękę z oczu i patrząc na rodzicielkę załzawionymi oczyma. Z bolesnym wzrokiem pokiwał głową i załkał, pozwalając łzom płynąć wzdłuż zarumienionych policzków.

Później poczuł jak ciepłe ramiona jego matki przyciągają go do siebie, gładząc po plecach i całując we włosy. Położył głowę na jej ramieniu, obejmując ją ramionami w pasie, uważając, by nie zbić szklanki, bądź nie wylać z niej wody.

\- To boli tak bardzo, - wymamrotał w jej ramię, czując matczyną miłość. - ja… nie…

\- Shhh… - Jay ucisza go łagodnie, rysując kółka na plecach. - Już dobrze, kochanie. Jestem tutaj, wiesz?

Potem jest coraz więcej łez, ale oni pozwalają mu płakać, bo wiedzą że tego właśnie teraz potrzebuje. Jay trzyma go w ramionach, dopóki nie przestaje płakać, i jeszcze dłużej. Następnie puszcza go i całuje w policzek, później go gładząc. Patrzy na niego tak troskliwie, i czule, jak nikt dawno na niego nie patrzył.

Uśmiecha się do niego czule, i wraca z powrotem na swoje miejsce na kanapie. Louis pociąga jeszcze nosem, ocierając policzki i spoglądając na swoją rodzinę, i przyjaciół, którzy posyłają mu zmartwione spojrzenie.

\- Cóż, wybrałem już piosenki, które jutro zaśpiewam, plus może jeszcze jakąś napiszę. - zawołał Lou, całkowicie zmieniając temat, z lekkim uśmiechem.

\- I jakie wybrałeś? - zapytał z zaciekawieniem Zayn.

\- Dowiecie się jutro.

Zayn, jak i Liam, oraz Niall parska, a Jay i Anne śmieją się lekko.

I wszystko jest tak, jakby wcale nie zaczynali rozmowy na temat uczuć, i jakby nie było dramatycznego płaczu Louis’a.

 

***

Po półtorej godziny rozmowy na temat debiutu Louis’a, Harry wraca do domu.

Louis akurat zalewa kawę wrzącą wodą, kiedy słyszy trzask drzwi, i trochę wody się wylewa. Szybko sięga po ścierkę i wyciera wodę z blatu.

\- Co to jest?! - Krzyczy Harry, patrząc na Louis’a z wściekłością wypisaną na twarzy, podchodząc do niego, czerwony od gniewu. Jego oczy są zwężone i patrzą na Louis’a przenikliwie. W ręce trzyma dzisiejszą gazetę i macha nią Louis’owi przed twarzą.

Louis zabiera Harry’emu z ręki gazetę, i spogląda w jego oczy.

\- Po pierwsze, Harry, mógłbyś się przywitać, bo tak się składa że mamy gości. - Powiedział ze spokojem Louis, wskazując gazetą na salon, gdzie pięć głów było skierowanych prosto na nich, w tym matka lokowatego chłopca.

Harry szybko obrzuca spojrzeniem gości i znów patrzy na Louis’a wściekły.

\- Co. To. Do. Cholery. Jasnej. Jest. - mówi z zaciśniętymi zębami wskazując na gazetę.

Louis powoli przybliża gazetę do twarzy, przyglądając się ogłoszeniu, ze zdjęciem Harry’ego.

\- Cóż… to się nazywa gazeta, – mówi powoli patrząc na Harry’ego.

\- Ha ha ha, bardzo śmieszne, - warczy, - Pytam się, co to, kurwa jest?! - wyciąga rękę, wskazując na swoje zdjęcie, i pukając je kilka razy.

Hmm… więc krótko mówiąc, Louis już zdążył zapomnieć o tym, co zrobił. Ale teraz, Harry mu tego nie daruje.

\- Ogłoszenie… - szepcze wciąż patrząc na zdjęcie. Harry wyszedł na nim, naprawdę ładnie, seksownie.

Harry wyrywa mu gazetę, rzucając ją na blat kuchenny.

\- Jakiś ty mądry, - mówi sarkastycznie. Louis podnosi głowę, i patrzy na niego niepewnie. - Powiedz mi, co tam robi moje zdjęcie…?!

Louis zaciska wargi w cienką linię, patrząc mu w oczy. Harry zaciska szczękę, czekając na odpowiedź a kiedy jej nie otrzymuje zaciska dłonie w pięści.

\- Czy wiesz, jak długo musiałem tłumaczyć szefowi, że to tylko mój posrany chłopak zrobił mi kawał?! Czy zdajesz sobie sprawę, że mogłem stracić pracę?! I kto by wtedy utrzymywał księżniczkę Louise? - Krzyczał wymachując rękoma. - Myślisz że pieniądze rosną na drzewach? To nie jest Nibylandia, a ty nie jesteś Piotrusiem Panem, żeby robić, co tylko ci się podoba! Życie to nie bajka!

Louis wziął głęboki oddech prostując się i patrząc Harry’emu w oczy.

\- Dostałem pracę, - powiedział, a duma rozpierała go od środka, uśmiechnął się delikatnie, lecz ten uśmiech nie dosięgał jego oczu.

Naprawdę długo szukał pracy… nie chodziło mu o jakąś super prace i duże zarobki. Chciał dokładać się do jedzenia, i czynszu, bo Harry ciągle mu to wypominał. Pragnął by Harry był z niego dumny, wreszcie znalazł pracę, która będzie sprawiała mu przyjemność, zarobki też nie są małe, więc miał nadzieję że Harry się ucieszy, i będzie podzielał jego szczęście.

Natomiast Harry prychnął i rozłożył ręce.

\- A to nowość. - zawołał sarkastycznie. - Gdzie? Będziesz sprzątał magiczny pył w Nibylandii, czy pilnował zagubionych chłopców?

Tak szybko jak uśmiech wszedł na twarz Louis’a, tak szybko z niej zszedł. Szczerze, to zabolało, tak bardzo że ledwo na niego patrzył…

\- Właściwie to jutro… - zaczął ale Harry mu przerwał.

\- Nie obchodzi mnie to! - warknął, prostując się i patrząc na niego z góry. - Nie wiem jak to zrobisz, ale jutro ma nie być tego zdjęcia! Zrozumiałeś?!

\- Ale Harry, przecież ty zrobiłeś to samo, tylko w internecie… - bronił się Lou.

\- Właśnie! W internecie! A nie w lokalnej gazecie, którą czyta prawie każdy mieszczanin Cholmes Chapel! - Cóż, i tu miał rację, o tym Louis nie pomyślał. - Powiedz mi, jakie jest prawdopodobieństwo, że ktoś z tego miasta wejdzie na tamtą stronę internetową? Nie wiem… może 20%? I 90% prawdopodobieństwa że ktoś przeczyta lokalną gazetę!

\- Oh – było jedynym co wykrztusił Louis.

\- Tak, oh! - syknął przez zaciśnięte zęby. - Ile ty masz IQ? Zero? - Louis zacisnął dłonie w pięści i zacisnął szczękę.

\- Pieprz się – splunął, patrząc na Harry’ego złowrogo.

\- Z przyjemnością, - Harry odwrócił się gwałtownie i skierował w stronę ich wspólnej sypialni. - Jutro ma tego nie być! - Krzyknął, po czym trzasnął drzwiami.

Louis odwrócił się w stronę blatu, i oparł się na nim dłońmi. Patrzył na blat, ze spuszczoną głową, zastanawiając się. Jego dolna warga drżała, od nadmiaru emocji. Był zły, za to że Harry obraził go przy ich rodzinie, i znajomych, był smutny i zraniony, bo go kochał, a on wciąż go obrażał. Ranił go, a on wracał po więcej. Z miłości.

Sięgnął do kieszeni, i wyjął telefon wybierając numer do redakcji lokalnej gazety.

Kiedy odezwała się redaktorka naczelna i jego bliska znajoma powiedział, że chce, by to ogłoszenie było również w jutrzejszej gazecie. Zgodziła się, więc rozłączył się uśmiechając lekko. Sięgnął do szafki i wyjął kilka kubków, w tym ulubiony kubek Harry’ego.

\- Lou, wszystko okej? - zapytał niepewnie Niall.

\- Mhm. - mruknął upuszczając kubki na podłogę, gdzie rozbiły się z hukiem.

Drzwi od sypialni otworzyły się natychmiast, Harry podbiegł do Louis’a i spojrzał na rozbite szklanki. Od razu rozpoznał swój kubek. Zmrużył oczy, wzdychając, i spoglądając na Louis’a ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.

\- Co się stało? - Zapytał już nie tak ostro jak wcześniej.

\- Ugh… szklanki mi się wyślizgnęły… i um… - Zaczął Lou patrząc na Harry’ego złośliwie.

Harry wywrócił oczami i wyprostował się przyglądając mu się uważnie.

\- Zrobiłeś to specjalnie. - bardziej stwierdził, niż zapytał. Lou tylko uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

\- Nie wiem o czym mówisz…

Harry pokręcił głową ze zrezygnowaniem i odwrócił się idąc do sypialni.

\- Jesteś beznadziejny, - mruknął. - Idę wziąć prysznic, spróbuj niczego nie rozwalić… I sprzątnij to. - Dodał zamykając drzwi. Po chwili dało się usłyszeć szum prysznica, i Louis uśmiechnął się szerzej.

Wyjął z szafki wszystkie talerze i rzucił je na podłogę, tak że wszystkie się rozbiły na kawałeczki.

\- Louis! - krzyknęła Jay. - Co ty robisz? - Louis spojrzał na nią i wzruszył ramionami i zrzucił z pułki wszystkie kubki, i szklanki, które również się rozbiły.

\- Bawię się.

Podszedł do szafki przy lustrze, gdzie stało zdjęcie, jego i Harry’ego, uniósł je, i obejrzał uważnie, a następnie cisnął nim o podłogę, tak, że rozsypało się po całym pokoju. Obszedł cały dom, omijając sypialnię, i zbił wszystkie zdjęcia, oraz każdy szklany, lub porcelanowy obiekt, który znajdował się w mieszkaniu.

Kiedy skończył jego ręce miały nieliczne rozcięcia. Cicho podszedł pod drzwi sypialni i otworzył drzwi, wszedł do środka zabrał czerwone rurki z szafy, czystą parę bokserek, koszulkę w paski, i szelki. Po drodze chwycił zdjęcia i kiedy tylko wyszedł z sypialni rozbił je o podłogę. Nie wiedział nawet kiedy zaczął płakać, poszedł do przedpokoju, nasunął na stopy czarne Vans’y i założył jeansową kurtkę. Sięgnął po torbę i wpakował do niej rzeczy, wziął jeszcze kluczyki od samochodu i spojrzał w lustro.

Wyglądał jak gówno, dosłownie. Zaryczane małe dziecko. Otarł łzy wierzchem dłoni, spojrzał na przyjaciół, i pociągnął nosem.

\- Mamo, mogę dzisiaj u ciebie nocować? - zapytał tak cicho że Jay ledwo to usłyszała. A kim ona jest, by odmówić swojemu cierpiącemu dziecku?

\- Oczywiście, skarbie. - Powiedziała podbiegając do Louis’a i ocierając jego świeże łzy.

\- Dziękuję. - mruknął. Układając głowę na jej ramieniu.

\- Ale nie zrobisz u mnie takiego bałaganu, prawda? - zapytała z uśmiechem, Louis, jak i pozostali zaśmiał się przyjaźnie, kręcąc głową na nie.

 

***

Było późno, kiedy Louis dotarł do domu matki. Siostry przywitały go grupowym uściskiem i wypytywały co się stało, lecz na szczęście jego matka kazała im, dać mu spokój i iść spać.

Nakarmiła go, i jemu także kazała iść spać, mówiąc, że jutro jego wielki dzień. Zgodził się i poszedł do swojego starego pokoju, rozebrał się do bokserek, i porozrzucał rzeczy po całym pokoju, po czym wszedł pod kołdrę.

Leżąc na plecach, i patrząc w sufit, Louis rozmyślał nad tym, jak Harry zareagował, gdy zobaczył ich zniszczone mieszkanie. Krzyczał? Zapewne tak. Przeklinał go? Zdecydowanie. Płakał? Egh, nie.

Ale co zrobił z rozbitymi zdjęciami?

To pytanie nurtowało Louis’a. Nie chciał zniszczyć ich pamiątek, ale to był impuls, Harry nie mógł ich przecież wyrzucić, prawda? Nie mógł mu tego zrobić, on ledwo pamiętał ich wspólnie spędzany czas, chciał, pragnął mieć jakieś pamiątki.

Gdyby miał jedno życzenie, na pewno chciałby, aby Harry znów był jego, chciałby, żeby znowu mówił do niego że jest jego maleńkim promyczkiem, który rozświetla jego ponure życie. Pragnął znów zobaczyć jego szczery, przepełniony miłością uśmiech, skierowany tylko do niego. Czy to było aż tak wiele?

Miał nadzieję, że kiedy wróci jutro do ich mieszkania, Harry nie będzie na niego aż tak zły, zapewne karze mu wszystko posprzątać, ale ma nadzieję, że nie będzie na niego zbytnio krzyczał. Chociaż wie, że to jest niemożliwe, bo Harry stał się naprawdę nerwowym człowiekiem.

Cóż… w końcu każdy może sobie pomarzyć, nie?

 

***

Może Harry nie powinien był na niego aż tak bardzo krzyczeć, przesadził, ale Louis nie był lepszy. Harry musiał się tłumaczyć szefowi, może nie określił Louis’a jako “posranego”, i nie tłumaczył się długo, bo jego szef uznał ten żart za zabawny, ale zawsze…

Przegiął, nie powinien obrażać go przy rodzinie i znajomych, wiedział to, ale był tak wściekły, że nie panował nad sobą.

Co się z nimi stało? Zadawał sobie to pytanie od dłuższego czasu, ale nie znał odpowiedzi. Olewał go, ale Louis też nie był lepszy. Szczerze, czasami kiedy budził się w nocy, a Louis’a nie było obok, wydawało mu się że słyszy cichy szloch z łazienki. Lecz zawsze mówił sobie że to tylko jego wyobraźnia, może nie miał racji?

Bywały dni, kiedy znowu byli szczęśliwi, Harry kochał te chwile. Ale Louis doprowadzał go do białej gorączki, nie panował nad sobą, i mówił rzeczy, które nie powinny były nigdy wyjść z jego ust.

Czasami widział jak ból maluje się na idealnie pięknej twarzy Louis’a, i już chciał go przeprosić, przytulić, i pocałować, ale po prostu zamarzał, nie mógł wykonać żadnego ruchu, a co dopiero się odezwać. Louis był dla niego jak otwarta księga, mógł wyczytać z jego twarzy emocje, jakie odczuwał, ale kiedy się od siebie oddalili, Louis zaczął zakładać emocjonalną maskę, i nie wypuszczał swoich emocji na światło dzienne, Harry to wiedział.

Dlatego teraz, kiedy ciepła woda spływała po jego nagim ciele, żałował wszystkich słów, i czynów, jakich dokonał, raniąc przy tym Louis’a. Bo Louis na to nie zasługiwał, może był mentalnie pięciolatkiem, i może był beznadziejnym kucharzem, bałaganił, był niezdarą, i uwielbiał słodycze, ale Harry to kochał.

Jak mógł dopuścić do tego? Jak mógł zranić miłość swojego życia?

Harry nie umiał przepraszać ludzi, to znaczy miał z tym problemy. Louis o tym wiedział, i kiedy Harry zrobił coś źle, i próbował go przeprosić, Louis podchodził do niego, obejmował go i głaskał po plecach, mówiąc że nie jest zły, i że go kocha.

Ale teraz, kiedy Harry zrobił tyle złych rzeczy Louis’owi, nie wierzył w to, że przyjdzie do niego i go obejmie. To było nierealne, to on musiał zrobić pierwszy krok, to on w większości zawinił, i to on musiał to naprawić.

Problem polegał na tym, że nie wiedział jak.

Kiedy jego skóra stała się lekko pomarszczona, zakręcił wodę, i wyszedł spod prysznica, przewiązując biodra ręcznikiem, i wyszedł z łazienki, podchodząc do szafki. Z szuflady wyjął parę czystych bokserek, zdjął ręcznik, i założył bokserki marszcząc brwi. Przyjrzał się dokładnie szafce.

\- Czy tu nie powinny stać zdjęcia? - wyszeptał, zastanawiając się.

Zdecydowanie tu powinny stać zdjęcia jego i Louis’a, pamiętał jeszcze, jak wybierali te które najbardziej im się podobały, i postawili je właśnie w sypialni.

Przeczesał palcami swoje mokre loki, i rozejrzał się po pokoju, patrząc na szafki nocne, po obu stronach łóżka, tam na pewno powinny stać zdjęcia, po prawej stronie stało zdjęcie Louis’a, ponieważ Harry spał po tej stronie, i gdy się budził, zwykle patrzył na szafkę nocną, by sprawdzić godzinę. Ale tak naprawdę robił to by móc patrzeć na uśmiechniętego Louis’a i mówić mu w myślach “Dzień Dobry, Skarbie”. A z lewej stało zdjęcie Harry’ego.

Harrry wiedział, że czasami Louis udawał że śpi, i patrzył na to zdjęcie, a Harry przyglądał się jego plecom, zastanawiając się czy powinien się odezwać, ale nigdy tak naprawdę nie zdobył się na odwagę.

Chciał go przeprosić tak wile razy… ale on po prostu nie potrafił tego zrobić, nie wiedział czemu. On tylko chciał aby Louis go przytulił, i powiedział że się nie gniewa, że go kocha i że go nie zostawi. Ale wiedział że to niemożliwe, bo za bardzo nabroił, jak mógł powiedzieć że Louis jest posrany? Nie zapytał go nawet o pracę.

Podszedł do szafy, i wyjął z niej dresy, oraz koszulkę, po czym nałożył je na siebie, i otworzył drzwi, z zamiarem wyjścia.

\- Louis, co się stało z… - urwał, gdy zobaczył przed drzwiami rozbite ramki ze zdjęciami. Kucnął, i podniósł zdjęcia, przyglądając im się uważnie, otrzepał je z odłamków szkła i wygładził. - Hej, nie musiałeś rozbijać naszych zdjęć, mogłeś rozbić cokolwiek innego, ale nie zdjęcia… - powoli wstał i podniósł wzrok znad zdjęć.

O kurwa.

Cóż, to na pewno nie było to, czego się spodziewał…

Całe ich mieszkanie było doszczętnie zdemolowane, wszędzie było szkło, rozbita porcelana, i połamane ramki od zdjęć, a wszystkie zdjęcia były na podłodze, nawet te które wcześniej wisiały na ścianach.

Louis musiał być zły, bardzo.

Powoli Harry podchodził do każdego zdjęcia, i kucał by je podnieść, z odłamków szkła. Łzy zebrały się w jego oczach, chcąc się wydostać. To on do tego doprowadził… to wszystko jego wina, a on jest tego w pełni świadom.

Wszystkie zdjęcia, nie oszczędził ani jednego. Kiedy obszedł jadalnię, pociągnął nosem i uniósł wzrok znad zdjęć, przed nim stała jego matka, Zayn, Liam i Niall. Ich wzrok był zmartwiony, i czuły, ale nie osądzali go, nawet po tym co zobaczyli.

\- Gdzie jest Lou? - Zapytał, a jego głos załamał się w połowie zdania.

Jego matka uśmiechnęła się smutno i przestąpiła z nogi na nogę.

\- Wyszedł z Jay. - powiedziała spokojnie.

\- Gdzie? - Wydął dolną wargę, i jeszcze raz pociągnął nosem. Jego ręce trzęsły się niekontrolowanie, a oddech się urywał, gdy czekał na odpowiedź.

\- Myślę, że musisz się uspokoić Haz… - Liam westchnął, i podszedł do niego, mocno obejmując go ramieniem, i przytulając do swojej klatki piersiowej.

\- A-ale o-on… - wychlipał w jego ramię, zaciskając ręce na koszulce.

\- Wszystko będzie w porządku, shhh… - Liam ostrożnie wyjął z jego rąk wszystkie fotografie i położył na blacie kuchennym, Harry próbował mu je zabrać, ale gdy Liam zaczął gładzić jego plecy, dał sobie spokój. - Uspokój się…

\- Wróci, prawda? - zapytał, niepewnie wychylając głowę, i patrząc na Liam’a załzawionymi oczami.

\- Jeśli się postarasz… - odgarnął mu włosy z czoła, i delikatnie pocałował. - Louis tęskni za Harry’m który się uśmiechał, jeśli pomożesz mu wrócić, jestem pewny że i Louis wróci.

\- Obiecujesz? - zapytał lokowaty chłopiec, zaciskając ręce na ramionach przyjaciela.

\- Obiecuję, - Liam zaśmiał się gardłowo, - powinieneś zacząć od sprzątania, kupić nowe ramki, talerze, kubki, szklanki i miski. Lou nieźle nabroił.

Harry uśmiechnął się do niego delikatnie, i pocałował go w policzek, zabierając się za sprzątanie.

To będzie długa noc…

 

***

Louis obudził się popołudniu.

Był wypoczęty, ale to nie zmieniało faktu, że nie czuł się dobrze. Wczorajsze wspomnienia go przerażały.

Harry był wczoraj dla niego okropny, ale przecież miał powód, prawda? Louis przesadził, nie powinien był wstawiać tej oferty do gazety. Był najgorszym chłopakiem na świecie, wiedział to.

Nie zasłużył na Harry’ego.

Powolnym ruchem przetarł dłonią oczy, pozbywając się snu z powiek. Zamrugał, widząc odsłonięte okna, przez które wpadały promienie słoneczne. I choć na zewnątrz nie było zbyt ciepło, to słońce jakby chciało poprawić mu humor.

Wydawało mu się, że się uśmiecha.

Potrząsnął głową, na swoje myśli, i podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej.

Dzisiaj był jego pierwszy dzień w pracy, i szczerze cieszył się, że dopiero wieczorem, bo nie miał zamiaru rano wstawać.

Był dumny z tego, że ktoś go docenił, i pozwolił zaprezentować mu jego własne utwory. Właściwie większość była o Harry’m, więc…

Nie, wszystkie były o Harry’ym…

Każda.

Wybrał piosenki, które były dla niego najważniejsze, chciał, by Harry przyszedł i posłuchał, jak dla niego śpiewa, lecz był pewien, że po tym, co wczoraj odwalił, Harry nie będzie chciał go w ogóle widzieć.

Postanowił, że jak tylko skończy występ, wróci do domu, i posprząta cały bałagan, który narobił. Poniosło go, i wiedział, że to, iż dzisiaj w lokalnej gazecie ponownie pojawi się ogłoszenie z Harry’m w roli głównej, tylko doleje oliwy do ognia. Bał się, że Harry wyrzuci go z domu, przekreśli go, a tego nie chciał.

Ubrał się i zszedł na dół do kuchni. Zjadł śniadanie, które jego mama przygotowała, i resztę dnia spędził na siedzeniu na kanapie i oglądaniu wspólnych zdjęć jego i Harry’ego w swoim telefonie.

Udawał, że nie widzi zmartwionych spojrzeń swojej matki, gdy kilka łez spływało po jego bladych policzkach. Wycierał je i przewijał następne zdjęcie.

Pamiętał, że musieli z Harry’m kupić sobie karty z większą pamięcią, bo ich zdjęcia i filmiki nie mieściły się w telefonach.

Zachichotał na tę myśl.

\- Lou, kochanie, niedługo zaczynasz pracę, wiesz? - Jay powiedziała delikatnie.

Szatyn podniósł głowę, spoglądając na nią, po czym pokiwał głową, wstał i wyszedł, by się przygotować.

Założył czerwone rurki, białą koszulkę w paski i Vans’y, które zabrał wczoraj z domu, zanim wyszedł. Kiedy był już ubrany, była już godzina osiemnasta, a on na dziewiętnastą miał swój występ, tak więc cmoknął mamę w policzek, pokiwał głową, gdy życzyła mu szczęścia i wyszedł.

Poprosił ją, oraz Anne i chłopaków, aby nie przychodzili na jego dzisiejszy występ. Nie chciał tego. Chciał być tylko on, scena i Harry, tyle, że Harry nie przyjdzie.

Podobno nadzieja umiera ostatnia, hmm?

Louis zawsze należał do osób, które, kiedy raz w coś uwierzą, tak łatwo nie przestaną. Jedną z tych rzeczy, była miłość Harry’ego, do niego.

Nawet nie zorientował się, a był już pod kawiarenką, w której pracował. Wszedł przez szklane drzwi, od razu kierując się do pokoju, w którym miał się przygotować. W środku zastał Lou, makijażystkę, która miała go przygotować.

\- Hejka, Lou. - Mruknął.

\- Cześć, podekscytowany swoim debiutem? - Zapytała, uśmiechając się i przyciągając go do uścisku.

\- Jasne. - Louis usiadł na krześle przed toaletką, pozwalając blondynce nałożyć makijaż na swoją twarz.

\- Nie brzmisz przekonywująco.

Louis westchnął ciężko, przymykając oczy. - Po prostu spaprałem wczoraj sprawę z moim chłopakiem.

\- To znaczy?

\- Rozpierdoliłem całe mieszkanie, po czym uciekłem z miejsca zbrodni.

Lou zachichotała, nakładając puder na policzki szatyna. - Nie może być aż tak źle.

\- Zbiłem wszystkie szklane rzeczy w domu… - dodał.

\- Dobra, cofam to. - zaśmiała się.

Louis prychnął, wstając, gdy dziewczyna szturchnęła go w ramię.

\- Okej, jesteś przygotowany mentalnie? - zapytała, kładąc mu dłonie na ramionach.

\- Tsaaa… tak myślę.

\- Prawidłowo.

Uśmiechnęła się do niego i klepnęła go w pośladek mrucząc ciche “na szczęście”. Louis ponownie prychnął, wychodząc z pokoju prosto na scenę, przywitany oklaskami. Usiadł na czarnym siedzeniu, ustawionym przed mikrofonem, i chwycił gitarę stojącą obok.

Zagrał kilka piosenek, w duchu dedykując je Harry’emu. Każda piosenka kończyła się oklaskami i wiwatami, z czego był dumny, cieszył się, że w końcu może pokazać światu swój talent.

Kiedy przyszła kolej na ostatnią piosenkę odważył się otwarcie dedykować ją Harry’emu.

\- Tę piosenkę dedykuję miłości mojego życia, osobie, która już nie pamięta ile dla mnie znaczy… I jak bardzo ją kocham. - ostatnie zdanie wyszeptał do mikrofonu, chwytając gitarę, która stała obok.

Dźwięki zaczęły wypływać spod jego palców i czarowały publikę.

Zobaczył czuprynę loków, którą tak bardzo kochał, ale uznał, że po prostu mu się wydawało, więc zaczął śpiewać.

When you have to look away  
When you dont have much to say  
Thats when I love you  
I love you, just that way

 

To hear you stumble when you speak  
Or see you walk with two left feet  
Thats when I love you  
I love you, endlessly

 

And when your mad cuz you lost a game  
Forget Im waiting in the rain  
Baby i love you,  
I love you anyway

 

Here is my promise made tonight  
You can count “on” me for life  
Thats when i love you  
When nothing you do can change my mind

 

The more I learn, The more I love  
The more my heart cant get enough  
That’s when I love you,

 

When I love you no matter what  
So when you turn to hide your eyes  
Cause the movie it made you cry  
Thats when I love you

 

I love you a little more each time  
And when you cant quite match your clothes  
Or when you laugh at your own jokes  
That’s when I love you

 

I love you, more than youll know  
And when you forget that we had a date  
Or that look that you get when you show up late  
Baby I love you, I love you anyway  
Heres my promise made tonight  
You can count “on” me for life  
That’s when i love you

 

When nothing you do can change my mind  
The more I learn, The more I love  
The more my heart cant get enough  
That’s when I love you,

 

When I love you no matter what  
That’s when I love you  
When nothing baby  
Nothing you do could change my mind

 

The more I learn, The more I love  
The more my heart cant get enough  
That’s when I love you,  
When I love you no matter what  
No matter what*

Kiedy skończył, łzy były w jego oczach, więc otarł je wierzchem dłoni, schodząc ze sceny i siadając przy barze, tyłem do niej.

\- Jedną szkocką, proszę. - mruknął do barmana.

Zastanawiał się, jak Harry go przyjmie w domu, bał się, że chłopak uderzy go, albo każe się wynosić. Wziął łyka alkoholu, który postawił przed nim barman, zadowalając się jego gorzkim smakiem. Nie myślał nad tym, że jest samochodem, najwyżej pójdzie do domu na piechotę, to przecież tylko trzy przecznice dalej.

\- Cześć, chciałbym zaśpiewać piosenkę, dla osoby, którą zraniłem i którą kocham. Chcę tylko, żeby wiedziała, że jest dla mnie wszystkim.

Zmarszczył brwi, kiedy usłyszał znajomy głos, mówiący do mikrofonu. To przecież nie mógł być…

Odwrócił się napięcie, spoglądając w zielone tęczówki.

\- Harry. - wyszeptał.

Harry miał łzy w oczach, patrząc na Louis’a prosto ze sceny.

\- Louis, kochanie… Wiem, że cię zraniłem i wiem, że masz prawo posłać mnie teraz do diabła, ale wiedz, że ja nigdy nie chciałem cię zranić, pomimo tego, że to robiłem, przez ostatnie miesiące. - Brunet wziął oddech. - Kocham cię, Boo Bear i przepraszam, cholernie mocno cie przepraszam. Wiem, że to jest chyba pierwszy raz, kiedy to ode mnie słyszysz, ale… - pociągnął nosem, wycierając z policzka pojedynczą łzę. - Posłuchaj, Lou. Nie byłem sobą ostatnimi czasy, ale jeśli tylko pomożesz mi przywrócić dawnego mnie, to… Louis ja po prostu nie chcę zostać sam, nie chcę zostać bez ciebie. Nie jestem zły za to, co zrobiłeś, naprawdę, właściwie to już wszystko jest wymienione, wiesz? Kocham cię, Lou. Pamiętasz, jak mówiłem, że musiałem tłumaczyć szefowi, że mój popieprzony chłopak coś tam coś tam…? Tak naprawdę to, kiedy mu powiedziałem, że ty to zrobiłeś, to uznał to, jako żart i śmiał się, że musi cie poznać. - Zachichotał, przypominając sobie tą sytuację. - Chcę tylko zaśpiewać dla ciebie tą piosenkę, skarbie. Napisałem ją dzisiaj w nocy, tylko dla ciebie.

Louis nie zwrócił uwagi na ludzi gapiących się na nich, ani na łzy, cieknące po jego twarzy. Teraz był tylko on i Harry. Nic więcej się nie liczyło.

Man I see it in your eyes you’re disappointed

Cause I’m the foolish one that you anointed with your heart

I tore it apart

And man what a mess I made upon your innocence

And no human in the world deserves this

But here I am asking you for one more chance

Can we fall, one more time?

Stop the tape and rewind

Oh and if you walk away I know I’ll fade

Cause there is nobody else

It’s gotta be you

Only you

It’s gotta to be you

Only you

Now man I hear it in your voice and how it trembles

When you speak to me I don’t resemble, who I was

You’ve almost had enough

And your actions speak louder than words

And you’re about to break from all you’ve heard

Don’t be scared, I ain’t going no where

I’ll be here, by your side

No more fears, no more crying

But if you walk away

I know I’ll fade

Cause there is nobody else

It’s gotta be you

Only you

It’s gotta to be you

Only you

Oh man, can we try one more, one more time?

One more, one more, can we try?

One more, one more time

I’ll make it better

One more, one more, can we try?

One more, one more,

Can we try one more time to make it all better?

Couse it’s gotta be you!

It’s gotta be you

Only you

Only you

\- Kocham cię, LouLou.

Louis nie patrząc na klientów, wbiegł na scenę, skacząc na Harry’ego, który złapał go, sadzająć go sobie na biodrach i pocałował go, mrucząc, jak bardzo go kocha.

\- Kocham cie, kocham cię, kocham… - Harry przerwał mu, składając na jego ustach kolejny mokry pocałunek i uśmiechając się, gdy usłyszał gwizdy, piski i oklaski, głównie ze strony dziewczyn.

Harry zniósł ze sceny swojego chłopaka, i wyszedł z lokalu, stawiajac go na chodniku. Było już ciemno, ale lampa uliczna, rozświetlała i ch zapłakane, uśmiechnięte twarze.

\- Tak bardzo cię przepraszam, kochanie. - Harry wyszeptał, obejmując w pasie szatyna, który zawiesił swoje dłonie na jego karku.

\- Kocham cię, Harry. - Louis zachichotął, stając na palcach i składając drobnu pocałunek na różowych wargach bruneta. Tak bardzo za nimi tęsknił. - Bałem się, że będziesz na mnie zły, za zdemolowanie naszego mieszkania, ale cieszę się, że nie jesteś.

Harry sięgnął jedną dłonią do policzka niebieskookiego chłopaka, głaszcząc go i odgarniając mu grzywkę z twarzy.

\- To przeze mnie to zrobiłeś, misiu. Nie jestem zły, uwierz mi, że trochę płakałem, gdy mama powiedziała mi, że wyszedłeś… Bałem się, że mnie zostawiłeś i już nie wrócisz.

Louis pocałował go w brodę, chowając się w zagłębieniu jego szyi. - Nie chcę, już więcej kłótni, w porządku? Nie wiem, możemy wymyślić jakiś tajny znak, który będzie nam mówił, że jeden z nas czuje się źle…

Harry zachichotał, ale pokiwał głową. - Możemy to zrobić, skarbie. Możemy to zrobić.

\- Masz samochód? - Louis wymamrotał w ciepłą skórę Harry’ego.

\- Nie bardzo… Pomyślałem, że jeżeli dasz mi kosza, to upiję się, więc…

Louis odsunął się od niego, po czym wskoczył na niego, owijając nogi wokół jego talii, dłonie Harry’ego powędrowały na jego tyłek, podtrzymując go a z ust wyrwał się cichy śmiech. - W takim razie, idziemy na piechotę…

\- Mówiąc “my”, masz na myśli “ty”? - Harry uniósł brwi w rozbawieniu.

Louis cmoknął go kilka razy w usta i przytulił się do niego.

\- Okej, moja małpeczko, już idziemy. - Hrry mruknął, całując szatna w ramię i kierując się w stronę domu.

Louis uśmiechnął się, chowając twarz w jego loczki i wciągając swój ulubiony zapach. Zapach miłości.

 

_____________________________

* Piosenka Aslyn - That’s When I Love You

** Piosenka One Direction - Gotta Be You (tylko zmieniłam girl na man)


End file.
